


Breaking Repetitions

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, kind of a sequel to Circles Cycles, viktor is spelt with a k, which is a lovely story by ichikonohakko, xxxholic yoi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: Waiting is a painful thing, but that’s all Yuuri could do. That’s all he really can do.Highly recommended to read Circles, Cycles by ichikonohakko before reading this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Circles, Cycles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278585) by [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko). 



> To begin with, thank you so much ichikonohakko for allowing me to write something for your wonderful AU! The characterization is probably not the most accurate to what you were intending, but I hope that it still works? 
> 
> I really recommend reading Circles, Cycles if any of you haven't read it but decided to click on this for whatever reason. I'm sure you won't regret it especially if you like xxxHolic. 
> 
> I really wanted to give them a happy ending, so please enjoy~

“Goodbye Viktor,” Yuuri said with the best smile he could muster as Phitchit escorted this Viktor out. Honestly, no matter how many times this has happened, Yuuri still can’t stop crying as the disappointment twisting his heart.   

 

He rushed out of the room, to his only safe place where the only piece of _his Viktor_ that still exists.

 

Yuuri slams the treasure door open and hurries toward the old kimono. It was what Viktor had been wearing the first time he entered the shop all those years ago. Over the years, Yuuri took it upon himself to clean it and sew it to ensure it’s beauty, hoping that at some point he can see his Vitya in it again, but…

 

He clutched onto the fabric tighter letting his tears soak into the pattern.

 

Why was it taking so long?

 

Why wasn’t Viktor here?

 

_Why?_   

 

“Master…” Phitchit’s tiny voice called out, “Perhaps next time will be different.”

 

Next time?

 

How many more ‘next time’s are there going to be? How many more times is he going to go through this? See the man he loves, talk briefly with someone who can’t remember their past together, only to end up crying into the only physical proof that his lover left behind.

 

Waiting is a painful thing, but that’s all Yuuri could do. That’s all he really can do.

 

So he’ll wait and wait…

 

Until the shop crumbles down to nothing, he’ll wait for his lover.

 

No matter how much it hurts.

 

* * *

 

“A customer?” the little boy asked, “Welcome! Master’s been waiting for you!”

 

Viktor blinked at the boy’s cheer. “Forgive me, but have we met before?”  

 

“Perhaps?” The little boy smiled and grabbed his hand. “Come! Master wants to see you!”  

 

“Your master knew I was coming?” Instead of answering, the boy just pulled him towards the house. This boy had a strong grip! How could such a small boy be able to pull him like this?  “Who is your master?”

 

The boy smiled deviously. “You’ll find out soon enough. Master! The customer has arrived,” he announced as the doors slide open, allowing Viktor to enter where the master was.  

 

Smoke danced around the man’s frame. A familiar voice called out, “A customer?” The smoke opened to reveal a handsome man with blue framed glasses.

 

A sound escaped from his mouth. “Yuuri?”

 

The name was foreign to his mind, but familiar to his tongue. As though he’s said that name many times before.

 

The man’s eyes widened. A spark igniting in those amber eyes as he slowly rose up, asking, “How do you know that name, Viktor Nikiforov?”  

 

“I…” He wanted to give reason, he wanted to remember, he wanted to know why something about this man made his heart _ache_. But all Viktor could do was stand there as the man approached him.

 

The man left an arm’s distance between the two. His lips were shut tight. Hope and fear meddled together in those beautiful eyes of his. Viktor was so focused on his eyes that he almost didn’t hear his soft voice. “Why…Do you know _my_ name?” he asked.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite remember.” Viktor felt as though his heart was tearing apart as the words fell from his mouth. But he really didn’t remember. And he’s never regretted it more. Because this beautiful man named Yuuri doesn’t deserve to be forgotten. He tried to play it off, to act as though he wasn’t hurting, “Maybe I’m just really good at guessing!” but he only felt more guilty.  

 

“Why have you come here, Mr. Nikiforov?”

 

“Call me by my name,” Viktor demanded. ‘Mr. Nikiforov’ felt far too impersonal. “It’s only fair since I know yours.”   

 

Yuuri’s eyes quickly calmed down from the sudden shock. “Then Viktor.” Hearing his name fall smoothly off the asian man’s tongue sent shivers up his spine. It felt more right, but something was still wrong. “This store grants wishes. Since you are here, surely you must have a wish?”

 

“A wish?”

 

“As long as you are willing to pay the price, I will grant it. So please tell me your wish.”

 

Viktor stared blankly, vaguely remembering those words. He closed his eyes in concentration, the memory had to be there somewhere. The smoke waft into his nose and he could remember his voice.

 

_“As long as you’re willing the pay the price, I’ll grant your wish,” he said as smoke escaped his mouth, covering whoever he was speaking to._

 

But when did he say those words? Who did he say them to?

 

“Viktor? Are you alright?” Yuuri asked.   

 

He opened his eyes, wanting to remember. “I…”

 

The shopkeeper slowly reached for him, trembling slightly as the fingers brushed against his cheeks. The smoke cleared from his memories. He remembered this touch.

 

“Vitya?” Yuuri quietly asked.  He remembered those eyes, those beautiful eyes of his.

 

He pulled Yuuri in closer, intertwining their lips closer together, desperately, as though this is the first time in years that he’s breathed, that he’s seen light, that he’s felt warmth.  

 

“V-Vitya?” Yuuri whispered out, afraid that this was only a dream and that he would have to say goodbye again. “Are you really…”  

 

“I’m sorry,” Viktor breathed out as he cradled the man’s face. “I’m sorry for leaving you.” He could feel water spilling out of his eyes, but paid no attention to wiping them away. “I’m sorry that I disappeared. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you.” Viktor clutched his lover tighter, afraid to let him go again. “I’m sorry Yuuri.”

“You’re finally back.” Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s chest. “I thought you wouldn’t come back.”

 

Guilt twisted Viktor’s heart again. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, not knowing what else he could say.   

 

“Just stay close to me.”

 

Viktor pressed another kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I’ll stay. I promise.”

 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor smiling softly before he captured Viktor’s lips with his.

 

Ah… So this was the love that Viktor always felt like he was missing.

 

* * *

 

Phitchit smiled at the two figures, he had never seen Master Yuuri look so happy. Phitchit hummed a little on his way to the kitchen. Perhaps tonight would be a good night for pork cutlet bowls and _saké._  



End file.
